Never Gonna Be Alone
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: The Doctor/OC (Time Lady). The Doctor really and truly believes that he's the last of the Time Lords, but what if he believed wrong? Meet the Author who is the last of the Time Ladies and doesn't think that anyone else is like her. That is until she meets the Doctor…the one person that she thought she would never see again. She's his wife that he had long thought dead...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with it. But I do own the Author and any other characters I create.

**Author's Note:** This is a story that has been on my computer for a while now and I finally decided to post it. This story won't be my number one priority as I probably won't work on this one all that much until all my other DW fanfics are done and finish. But I decided to just post the prologue to see if you would like this continued at a later date. I can't tell you when that will happen exactly though but I hope you look forward to it.

The character of the Author or Tabitha as she likes to be called now is faced by Sophia Bush.

Oh and this story is set at S2 in the episode, School Reunion ;) But the prologue is set probably two days before that episode starts.

Anyway, please tell me what you think! ;)

* * *

Walking through the dead, dark streets of London to get back to my flat there, I let out an exhausted sigh while running a hand through my wavy brown hair. Today had been a long day, but pretty boring as it always was. For a while now, it seemed like all my days were filled with boredom. I hated it. It seemed to go like this ever since I moved to London. I wanted a change of scenery after spending most of my life in a small neighborhood in Little Rock, Arkansas. My family and I moved to Arkansas when I was really small, but I was born in Dallas, Texas.

It wasn't that I didn't enjoy living in that small neighborhood. I did. But I found myself bored every day there. There was nothing to do… at all. At least that's what I felt like. I did have really good friends there so they at least made my days more exciting, but not by much. This was why I moved to the United Kingdom. I thought that maybe if I lived somewhere else, my life would change but from the few months I lived here, that wasn't happening. I let out another sigh when I finally made it over to the flats where I lived at. At the Powell Estate.

The flat I lived at was really nice. I loved living there. It was where I spent of most of my time. Writing mostly.

I loved writing. It was my passion I could write all the time and never get bored (it was the only thing in my life now that wasn't boring). Every time I would write something, it made me want to be in that world. My characters seemed to have a much more exciting life. The kind of life that I wanted.

I doubted I would ever get that.

I got to my flat and got my key out of my purse. Before I could open the door, I heard the familiar voice of my neighbor.

"'Ello Tabitha!"

I turned to see Jackie Tyler standing there with shopping bags in her hands. I smiled at her softly. Jackie Tyler was the first person I met here in London. She was a little eccentric, loud, and sometimes obnoxious. But it was what I liked about her. Though I had only lived here for a little while, Jackie was like my second mother. She had a daughter, Rose, but I haven't met her before. It was like she disappeared from the face of the Earth. I could tell how much Jackie missed her, the sadness in her eyes was there all the time even though she acted like she was fine, and it made hate her daughter a little for just leaving her mother. But I felt though there was more to the story, but I never asked. It wasn't my business. That was the main reason why I said I hated Rose a little. I didn't even know Rose so I couldn't judge her. But I already knew that I wouldn't like her. It said a lot because I could never hate a person. I was nice to everyone even if they weren't nice to me.

"Hey, Jackie." I smiled at her, "Did you have a good time shopping?"

"Oh yes! Next time, you should come with me," Jackie offered. "Rose and I used to shop all the time together." The sadness in her eyes appeared again and I winced at the sight of it.

"Yeah, I would love to."

A wide grin appeared on Jackie's face. "Great." She opened the door to her flat and she looked at me, "Have a good night Tabby."

"You too Jackie."

She gave me one last, big smile before going inside her flat and locking the door. I unlocked my door and stepped inside my flat. Turning around, I closed the door and locked it before turning back around only to look around my flat. It had the same look as Jackie's did. All of the flats looked the same to me. But this one only had one room.

I walked through the living room to get to the kitchen. I smiled as a familiar humming of a greeting went through my head.

"Hello to you too, Sweetheart," I said out loud, eyes going to my TARDIS.

My life was basically a lie. My parents weren't even my real parents. They thought they were though because I made them think that. My name wasn't even Tabitha. It was the human name I used.

I was The Author, born on the Planet named Gallifrey, and the Last of the Time Ladies…

**TBC...**


	2. School Reunion, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with it. But I do own the Author and any other characters I create.

**Author's Note:** Lookie here! Finally updated this story! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I'm glad that the prologue intrigued you and made you want to read more of this story.

The Doctor and Tabitha will be seeing each other in this part, but the thing is will they regonize each other?

Well, you'll have to read to find out! Allons-y! ;)

* * *

_**Tabitha's POV...**_

"Sarah Jane Smith," I said brightly into my mobile as I sat down on the couch in my living room with a nice cup of morning tea. "How have you been?"

I haven't talked to Sarah in a while. When I came to Earth after managing to escape Gallifrey before it got destroyed with my own TARDIS, she was the first person that I went to so I could get a new identity, and to start a new life on Earth. I didn't travel all that much with Theta (or the Doctor as he was called, but he would always be my Theta) but when I did, it was mostly when he had Sarah Jane as a companion. We grew very close in those days. I could remember those days as if they were yesterday. It was a sad day for me when Theta had dropped her off at South Corydon, which I learned when I met up with her again that he hadn't dropped off there, but instead mistakenly dropped her at Aberdeen, Scotland. He had to send her back home because we had to go back to Gallifrey and at that time, humans weren't allowed to set foot on the surface of our home planet. But he didn't come back for her after that.

I tried to convince him to come back for her, but he thought that she deserved a better life so he wouldn't budge on the subject. That man I married could be one stubborn bloke. So much so, it was a surprise that I was able to put up with him for all of those centuries. Even as a kid, he was stubborn. Though his stubbornness was annoying, it was one of the many reasons why I fell in love with him in the first place.

I hated that I had to leave him even though he was the one who told me to go. Take a TARDIS and leave Gallifrey. I should have stayed with him because then at least we would have died together, along with everyone else. But now was just him and everyone else that died while I was alive and the last of my kind. I told myself a long time ago to stop living in the past and that's what I've been doing. There were sometimes though that I would go back into a different time, a different place, a time that was happy and full, a time that I had someone by my side for the rest of my life. However now, it didn't happen all that often. It only happened when I was alone in my apartment with just my beautiful TARDIS keeping me company.

"Hello? Tabitha? You there?" The concerned voice of Sarah Jane interrupted my thoughts and I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm here," I answered her. An apologetic look crossed my face even though she couldn't see it, "Sorry. I must have zoned out."

"It's alright. And to answer your question, I've been good. I just was calling to ask if you wanted to help on my next investigation."

I perked up at that, "Really?"

Sarah Jane was now a journalist and if anything odd came about, she would investigate it. She still believed that the Doctor was still alive so she thought that maybe one day, during one of her investigations that she would bump into the Doctor.

I loved to think that he was still alive. But the last time I saw him, he was facing Daleks so even if he was alive, he would have regenerated. Besides that if he was alive, I _would _have felt it already. I _would_ hear him in my head but there was nothing at all.

Anyway, Sarah would always ask if I wanted to go with her. Usually I would say yes because it was fun and perhaps deep down, I hoped that I would run into Theta.

"What do you say?" Sarah asked.

"I'd love to," I told her brightly.

"Great! I'll come pick you up this afternoon. I'll tell you about it on the way there."

"Where is it at?"

"Deffry Vale School."

-0-

So apparently, this school had a lot of weird happenings going on. All of the kids there were very well-behaved, too well-behaved. So much so that they didn't cause trouble at all. That was definitely weird within itself. I could see why Sarah Jane would want to investigate and I personally couldn't wait to find out what was going on at that school as I always did when I would go with Sarah Jane. It was the only thing interesting thing that happened in my life now.

"So what's the cover story?" I asked Sarah Jane after we parked the car and started heading in the direction of the school. No one was out in the parking lot as it was now lunch time for the teachers and the students.

"I'm here doing a profile on the new Headmaster here," she answered. "This is actually an assigned one so it's not really a cover story."

"How are we going to explain me being here then?"

"Just say that you're my assistant, helping with the profile."

"So same cover story for me then." I laughed. Every time I went with her, I would always say that. It was the other excuse that made sense.

Sarah nodded with a chuckle, "Yes."

"Good… now I don't have to come up with a new cover story." Thank god for that. I was terrible at coming up with cover ups. Sure I can come up with a new story idea, but cover stories weren't really my thing.

We went inside the school and headed to the office where we met the Headmaster, Mr. Finch. He believed that I was her assistant and started showing us around the school.

_'The school looks nice.'_ I thought to myself as I looked around. _'A little **too** nice if you ask me…'_

"My improvements aren't confined to the classroom," Mr. Finch said, snapping me out of my thoughts, as we descended a flight of stairs. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We've introduced a new policy. School dinners are absolutely free. But compulsory. Do try the chips."

Sarah Jane smiled brightly and I stifled a giggle. It was too bright of smile that it looked fake, but Mr. Finch didn't notice.

"Oh, we'd love to – thank you!" she told him. "And it's got to be said, the transformation you've brought about is amazing. I mean, maybe you're working the children a little bit too hard now and then –"

"Hmm?"

"But I think good results – they're more important than anything."

"Laying it on a bit thick Sarah," I teased so quietly that only she heard me, earning a nudge in the side. Another thing that Mr. Finch didn't notice as he chuckled at what Sarah said.

"Exactly," he agreed. "You're a woman of vision, Miss Smith."

"Oh, I can see everything Mr. Finch. Quite clearly."

I laughed to myself. Oh how I loved this woman. Mr. Finch led us to the staff room to meet the other teachers so Sarah could talk to them and we entered the room behind him as he cleared his throat, getting the teacher's attention.

"Excuse me, colleagues – a moment of your time," he said loudly.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a tall man, dressed in a brown pinstriped suit with messy brown hair and brown eyes turn around and openly stare at Sarah Jane. But she didn't notice. I stared at him, feeling as if I knew him from somewhere but I didn't know where. I really wasn't paying attention to what else Mr. Finch was telling everyone. The only person I saw at the moment was that man. It felt as if he and I were the only two people in the room. I tried to figure out where I met him before. I just knew that I had.

Finally, his eyes broke away from Sarah and met mine. I gasped. I would recognize those eyes anywhere…

"Theta," I whispered in disbelief and awe. It didn't look like he heard me as he stared back at me with his eyebrows furrowed. My hearts beat fast against my chest. I couldn't believe it. He was _actually_ alive.

But how?

* * *

_**Third Person...**_

The Doctor sat at a desk in the staff room, eating a biscuit. It wasn't the best biscuit he ever tasted but they did taste better than the chips. As he ate it, there was a teacher named Mr. Parsons, who taught History, pacing up and down in front of him.

"But yesterday I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Tory … in cubits."

That was definitely odd. But this school was odd all around. Mickey Smith had been right to call him and Rose down here to investigate this school. Who knew that would happen?

"And it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" The Doctor asked, now nibbling on the biscuit.

Mr. Parsons nodded, "Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half of the staff got flu. Finch replaced with that lot." He nodded over in different direction and the Doctor looked over his shoulder to him looking at a group of really smart looking teachers were standing at, talking to one another, "Except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that."

"How's that weird?" The Doctor ate the rest of the biscuit he had and swallowed it, looking back at Mr. Parsons.

"She never played! Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight."

The Doctor tried and seceded not to look sheepish as he popped another biscuit in his mouth, "Mmm! The world is very strange."

"Excuse me, colleagues – a moment of your time."

At the sound of Mr. Finch's voice, the Doctor stood up and turned around. His eyes widened at the sight of a very familiar face.

Sarah Jane Smith. His Sarah Jane. The Doctor stared at her, not believing what he was seeing, as she smiled around at everyone. He didn't notice the other girl standing there. He only had eyes for Sarah Jane. His best friend. One who he thought he would never see again.

"May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith…" Mr. Finch continued, "Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times."

The Doctor started to smile, eyes bright and happy. It was only when he heard a small gasp that he _finally _noticed the woman standing next to Sarah. He watched her, eyebrows furrowed as her mouth formed a name, but he didn't hear it. As he continued to stare at her, he couldn't help but feel something for the woman he was staring at her as if he _knew _her from somewhere. He just didn't know where. Deep down, he knew that he should but he couldn't.

He had only stopped staring at her when Sarah Jane came up to him. They talked for a bit and she went away to talk to some of the other teachers. The Doctor stared after Sarah Jane proudly.

"Good for you," he said to himself, smiling. "Oh, good for you Sarah Jane Smith."

And again he looked away from her and met the eyes of the woman he didn't recognize again. She was just staring at him as if she couldn't believe he existed. This made the Doctor's eyebrows furrow again, wondering why she was looking at him again.

The woman's brown eyes darkened in sadness and his hearts clenched at the sight of it. It surprised him at how painful it was to see this woman so sad. The Doctor wanted to go up to her, figure out who she was. And just as he was about to, the school bell rang and the woman hurried off to Sarah Jane only glancing at him one last time.

As he walked down the hallway, he thought of the woman and Sarah Jane but his mind was really focused on the woman with the sad eyes.

She was a mystery just waiting to be solved. And the Doctor – being the Doctor – was going to figure out what it was.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**School Reunion, Part 2...**

**So unfortunately the Doctor didn't recognize her, but Tabitha definitely recognized him. I wonder what will happen when he does or _if_ he does. But he is intrigued by her and when the Doctor is intrigued by something, he's bound to figure it out. Anyway, I hope the first part of School Reunion was interesting. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Never Gonna Be Alone! :D**


End file.
